


In the Checkout Line

by onedirectioninthetardis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is seventeen, Harry's shy and awkward, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, I just liked the idea, Louis is a cashier, Louis is loud and confident, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, This was random, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, but that shouldn't really matter to anyone, lots of pining, louis goes to uni, mentions of possible bottom louis, niall is a bartender, very scarce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectioninthetardis/pseuds/onedirectioninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cashier and Uni student. Harry is the awkward kid who comes through his line nearly every day. Louis knows that it’s just so he can talk to Louis, but he doesn’t say anything. He quite likes it. They become friends, and then maybe a bit more.</p><p>or Louis is quirky and confident, and Harry is awkward and adorable. They basically make the perfect match. Louis builds Harry’s confidence, and Harry makes Louis lose his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Checkout Line

  
  
Louis Tomlinson wouldn’t say that his life was poorly, but he certainly wouldn’t say that he’s in a great place at the moment.  
  
Uni is much harder than he expected, and his part-time job isn’t paying enough for the bull-shit he has to deal with on a daily basis.  
  
Sure, being a cashier is fairly simple, and once you get used to the machines, it’s a breeze. At least, it is until you get the problem customers. You’ve got your complainers, your clueless, and your couponers.  
  
To categorize them from worst to most manageable would be impossible, because many people come as a package deal: clueless complaining couponers.  
  
There were always the few that made his day a little better, though, and they were typically flirty boys from the nearby school who make him feel a bit better about himself.  
  
There’s one in particular, though, who always leaves Louis feeling like a million bucks. It’s not because this boy is flirty and nice or gives sweet compliments. No, it’s because he loses his shit around Louis and has absolutely no idea what to say.  
  
Plus, the kid is adorable.  
  
He’s a regular, too. Not a complainer. Not entirely clueless. And definitely not a couponer. Maybe that’s because he only buys one thing each time he comes. It’s never something he brings up to the register, either. It’s usually a pack of gum or a coke added in as an after-thought.  
  
That’s why it’s a surprise when he comes to Louis’ register with a small basket full of actual food items.  
  
“Well, look who’s not just wasting my time today,” Louis teases, smiling kindly to assure the boy that he isn’t serious.  
  
“Yeah,” the long-haired boy stutters, just staring at Louis, his items still in the basket on his arm.  
  
“I will need those, though,” Louis points to the basket, “unless you were just planning on distracting me with those green eyes so you could make a run for it. Was that your plan, mate?”  
  
The lanky boy sets the basket on the conveyor belt, cheeks burning red, “No, of course not. So sorry.”  
  
And that might be the most words that Louis has ever heard him utter.  
  
“So, you do speak. I was never sure,” Louis jokes.  
  
The lad finishes unloading his groceries and places the basket under the register, “M’just a bit shy, Louis.”  
  
Louis grins, soaking in the way he says his name. His voice is much deeper than it looks like it should be. The kid is definitely just that: a kid.  
  
“You know,” Louis says as he scans much slower than he usually does, “It’s not really fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours. I’m wearing a name-tag. That’s cheating!”  
  
The boy blushes some more, staring at his shoes. Louis can’t imagine that they’re more interesting than him, “I’m Harry.”  
  
“Ah, Harry. You look like a Harry,” Louis scrunches his nose cutely when he smiles, “And unfortunately, Harry, I am done with your order.”  
  
Harry chuckles under his breath, reaching for his wallet, “It’s okay; we both know that I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
  
Louis smirks confidently, “Yes we do. That’ll be thirty-two fifty, Harry.”  
  
........  
  
And he does come back the next day, and the day after that. It works just like it always has, except that he talks a little more each time. Louis makes it a goal to learn something new about Harry everyday. He almost makes a game out of it.  
  
That Tuesday, he found out that Harry goes to the college near his Uni and that he lives with his mum. Wednesday he found out that his last name is Styles. And on Thursday, he found out that Harry avoids his house as much as possible.  
  
“What’s wrong, Harry?”  
  
Harry shrugs and places a small bag of crisps on the belt before leaning on Louis’ register.  
  
“Nothing,” he flatly responds.  
  
Louis holds his crisps hostage, refusing to scan them, “Well, Harry Styles, I may not know you too well, but I do know that you don’t pout.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Louis,” Harry whispers.  
  
Louis leans closer to Harry, resting on the scanner, “Just tell me if you’re okay.”  
  
Harry refuses to reach Louis’ gaze, staring at his hands instead, “No, I’m not.”  
  
Louis’ eyebrows furrow, and he looks behind Harry to find that his line is empty.  
  
“Carol!” he yells to the manager of the small shop, “I’m taking my break now!”  
  
She looks up briefly and nods, waving her hand carelessly as she flips through a magazine.  
  
“C’mon, Harry. I’m going to show you something special,” Louis takes the bag of chips and locks his screen, walking around to meet Harry on the other side.  
  
“What-“ Harry begins to question him, but Louis grabs his arm and pulls him toward the back of the store. They walk side-by-side in silence, until Louis opens a door that says in red paint, ‘Authorized Personnel Only’.  
  
“Am I allowed back here?” Harry stops instead of walking through the door Louis is holding open.  
  
“Sure, why not?” Louis laughs, ushering him through.  
  
Harry eventually gives in, walking into the break room with his head hung low.  
  
Louis spreads his arms out and circles around, “Here it is; lovely, right?”  
  
Harry shrugs, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, “I guess so; what’s special about it, though?”  
  
Louis opes the fridge and takes out his lunch, “Special?”  
  
Harry nods slowly, watching Louis sit at the round table off to the side, “Yeah, you said you were taking me somewhere special.”  
  
Louis laughs and pats the chair next to him, winking, “There’s nothing special about it. I just didn’t want you to say no.”  
  
Harry blushes, trying to hide his grin. He cautiously approaches the table and sits down in the chair next to Louis.  
  
“Hope you like Turkey,” Louis adds, “That’s all I’ve got.”  
  
Harry shakes his head, giggling softly, “It’s alright. I’m not hungry.”  
  
“You were buying crisps before I distracted you, Harry,” Louis quirks an eyebrow, pulling out a can of soda and a container of crackers.  
  
“That’s- I’m not hungry,” Harry stutters.  
  
“Then why were you buying crisps? You’ve got to be hungry,” Louis pushes, maybe a bit too hard.  
  
“I was only buying them because I wanted to talk to you!” Harry snaps in embarrassment, his entire face, and even his neck turning bright red.  
  
Louis simply grins slyly, “I know. Now, have some crackers and tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
......  
  
“Ma’am-” Louis tries to keep his cool, but he feels his blood boiling as the woman cuts him off.  
  
“Don’t ma’am me! I have been coming to this shop for years, and I know for a fact that you have taken this coupon before!”  
  
“Well, before isn’t now, lady,” Louis rests his hand on his hip, irritated.  
  
“Don’t you sass me! I think I’d like to speak to your manager, kid,” the woman sneers, her coupons still scattered all over Louis register.  
  
“Sure, but she’ll tell you the same thing!” Louis retorts as he looks around for Carol, “Also, I’m a grown man, alright?”  
  
Louis’ day has been shit as it is, and the fact that it’s their busiest couponing day only makes it worse.  
  
“Excuse me,” a small voice comes from behind the rude woman, and when Louis looks around her to see who it is, he smiles a bit to himself.  
  
“I hate to interrupt,” Harry peaks around and places two sodas on Louis register, smiling and blushing, “but, what seems to be the problem?”  
  
Louis opens his mouth to respond, but the nasty lady beats him to it, “This pansy boy won’t take my damn coupon, and I know that he can. He’s just a bit daft.”  
  
Harry visibly becomes angry, his posture correcting in a matter of seconds, “That’s not very nice, ma’am. Why would you say that?”  
  
She scoffs, “Don’t tell me you’re one of them, too. Are you his boyfriend? Is the world just run by faggots now? Back in my day-“  
  
Harry tries to not let his heart flutter at the word boyfriend.  
  
“Back in your day, there probably wasn’t running water,” Louis butts in and notices Harry sigh.  
  
“And what if he is my boyfriend?” Harry continues, choosing to ignore Louis’ comment while the woman stands appalled, “How would that affect you in any way?”  
  
The woman is speechless, so Harry calmly asks, “Did you ask him why he can’t take your coupon?”  
  
She rolls her eyes, “I know why-“  
  
“Just ask him, yeah?” Harry implores of her shoddy morale. Louis doesn’t even know why he’s trying. This woman always gives him a hard time.  
  
“Whatever,” she turns to Louis and squints at his name-tag, “Lewis, why won’t you take my coupon?”  
  
“It’s Louis, ma’am, the s is silent; and I can’t take your coupon because it expired four days ago,” Louis hands her the coupon so she can look for herself.  
  
“Well, that’s impossible, I-“ she looks closer and notices the date in small print, “Oh my, I swore it expired next week. I got the numbers confused.”  
  
“Well, we can’t all be youthful and blessed with good sight, now can we?” Louis mutters as he rings up the rest of the coupons, ignoring the woman’s sighs and huffs. He sneaks glances at Harry, grinning flirtatiously at the blushing boy.  
  
“You’re total is twelve fourteen,” Louis collects her cash and returns her change, calling after her with the most polite goodbye he can muster. In fact, it might be a bit obviously sarcastic.  
  
“She was mean,” Harry states as Louis rings up his sodas. Louis tries to hide his slight jealousy that there are two instead of his usual one. Who is he buying it for? He probably has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. Who knows. He’s too pretty to be single. Louis should have known.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m used to it,” Louis shrugs, “Four, twenty-five.”  
  
Harry hands him a five and takes the drinks in his large hands, “Yeah, but why did she have to call you names like that? It’s so upsetting.”  
  
Harry’s frowning now, and Louis feels somehow responsible. He feels like he should have somehow protecting him from the strangers hurtful words.  
  
“I don’t know, Harry. Are you okay?” Louis’ expression softens, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
“Yeah, I am-“ he stands oddly in front of the register, on the verge of words, “Do you, uh- Have your break soon?”  
  
Louis glances at his computer screen and nods, “Yeah, in ten minutes, why?”  
  
“I just-“ Harry coughs, embarrassed, “I thought maybe we could hang out, you know- Like last time?”  
  
Louis’ eyes brighten at that, because he hadn’t wanted to be presumptuous, but spending his break with Harry sounded like the perfect way to make his day better.  
  
“Absolutely! Does that mean the other drink is for me?” Louis grins, teasing Harry with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Yeah, it’s Cherry; your favorite, right?” Harry mumbles, staring at the ground.  
  
“Yes, my favorite,” Louis bites his lip and they’re both silent for a moment before a man drops a large bag of rice on Louis’ register, snapping them both out of their daze, “Just wait for me in the break room. No one’s in there.”  
  
Harry begins to protest, but Louis turns and greets the customer before he can, so Harry just listens and walks back to the break room.  
  
It’s fifteen minutes later when they are sat together at the small table that Harry clears his throat, “It wasn’t weird, was it?”  
  
Louis cocks an eyebrow, at a complete loss as to what Harry means.  
  
“The lady; when I said, ‘what if we are boyfriends,’ that wasn’t weird, right?” Harry takes a sip of his cola and refuses to make eye contact with Louis.  
  
“Of course not, Harry. She was probably just jealous that we’re such an attractive couple,” Louis playfully jabs Harry’s side and both boys laugh.  
  
“If I could be so lucky,” Harry mutters and it’s almost inaudible. Only it isn’t.  
  
............  
  
So, it goes like that for a while; through pretty much all of January. Harry comes through Louis’ line nearly every day, hardly ever buying anything important. He spends Louis’ breaks with him, and Louis packs a little extra in his lunch everyday, with hopes that Harry will show up.  
  
On the first of February, Harry approaches his register with a six-pack of beer, and Louis just laughs.  
  
“Kid, I know we’re like proper mates now and all, but I can’t just sell this to you without a legit ID,” and Harry simply blushes, setting the case down on the belt, “I know I hate my job, but I still need it.”  
  
“I’ve got an ID, actually,” Harry says as he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, “It’s my birthday today.”  
  
Louis takes the license incredulously, and looks back and forth between it and Harry multiple times, “Bullocks, you should have told me sooner! I would have bought you something. At least gotten a card, or like, given you a hug.”  
  
Harry giggles, putting his ID back in his wallet, “No, it’s alright, but I wouldn’t turn down a hug.”  
  
Louis smirks and finishes Harry’s order before shutting off his light, and meeting harry at the end of his register. He pulls Harry into a hug, wrapping his arms around the boy’s lanky waist, “Happy Birthday, Harry.”  
  
Harry leans into the hug, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder, knowing very well that this is the closest he’s ever been to the man he’s been pining after for months.  
  
“What are you doing tonight, then? Got plans with your mates? Going to a bar?” Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s waist, pulling it to himself when he notices.  
  
“Erm,” Harry awkwardly scratches his neck. “Don’t really have anyone to go with. I’ll just be home, I suppose,” he shrugs and points to the beer that is now sitting in a bag on the register, “Hey, I’ve got beer now!”  
  
“Completely unacceptable!” Louis disputes, “We’re going out for a proper lad’s night, and you’re going to get absolutely smashed, alright?”  
  
Harry’s heart sinks a little when Louis calls their potential outing a lad’s night, but then again, so does Louis’ when he says it.  
  
“You don’t have to do that, Lou. I don’t think you want to spend your evening with me-“ Harry fidgets nervously, pulling at his hoodie.  
  
“Nonsense! In fact,” Louis cups his hand over his mouth, “Carol!”  
  
Louis’ manager looks up, chewing her gum languidly, “Yeah?”  
  
“Can I leave early tonight? It’s not busy and Marissa is still here!” Louis pleads and Harry can totally understand how he gets away with so much at his job. He’s charismatic and likable. Lovable, really.  
  
“Sure, Louis. You can go now, if you want,” and Louis is already running back to his register to log off while removing his apron, almost missing her last requests, ”Just don’t forget to clean your register and clock out!”  
  
“Come on, Styles,” Louis grins, lifting onto his tip toes so he can fling an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “Let’s get you drunk.”  
  
.......  
  
It’s half past midnight by the time the two boys were feeling anything more than buzzed from the beer they’ve been drinking. Harry winces every time he takes a sip, and Louis pretends not to notice.  
  
“Now might be a bad time to tell you this,” Harry cringes, his eyes glassy from exhaustion and alcohol, “But, I hate beer. Honestly, do you drink this often? It’s bitter and heavy, and it’s making me feel sick.”  
  
Louis laughs a bit too hard, and Harry can’t help but to giggle along, finding Louis’ laugh to be contagious. there are these wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and it’s honestly the cutest thing Harry’s ever witnessed. He makes it a point to make Louis laugh as much as he can.  
  
“You don’t have to drink beer, babe. Yeah, I drink it a lot because it’s cheap. Here, I’ll get you something else, yeah?” Louis offers, raising his arm to get the bartender’s attention.  
  
“You don’t have to,” Harry shrugs, “I don’t need to drink more anyway.”  
  
Louis scoffs and smacks the side of Harry’s thigh playfully, “Absolute horse shit. You’re drinking more, and I’m going to get you something delicious.”  
  
Harry attempts to act put out, but his smile is a tell-tale sign of his ever-developing crush, and Louis can really do no wrong.  
  
“What can I do for ya, Louis?” the bartender smirks, leaning onto the counter. Harry has a hunch that Louis is here often, because the man behind the bar seems to be quite familiar with him.  
  
“Niall, I would like another pint if you wouldn’t mind, and get my lovely friend here your sweetest, strongest, fruitiest drink, would you?” Louis blinks too much, and it’s starting to make him a bit dizzy.  
  
“Sure thing,” the young irishman fills Louis’ glass before beginning to mix Harry’s new and mysterious drink, “How’s Zayn, Lou? Haven’t seen him in a while.”  
  
Louis’ eyes shift awkwardly before finally landing at the countertop, “I don’t know. Haven’t seen him either.”  
  
Niall clears his throat and starts to shake Harry’s drink in the metal mixing cup, “I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he mutters, to which Louis just nods and shrugs. Niall decides that it’s best to change the subject, but Harry just wants to know who Zayn is, and why he makes Louis so sad. That smile with the wrinkles by his eyes is gone, and the prettiest frown has replaced it. His frown, just like his laugh and his smile, is contagious, and Harry finds himself frowning as well.  
  
Louis glances over and pouts dramatically when he sees Harry’s frown. He doesn’t say anything; just smiles obscenely and reaches over, his fingertips brushing over Harry’s legs. Harry feels goosebumps rise along the back of his neck, and his lips part, a breath escaping that he didn’t know he was holding in.  
  
“Here ya go, kid. It’s a sex on the beach. It’s a lot stronger than it tastes, though, so consider yourself warned,” Niall winks and disappears to the other end of the bar before Harry can respond. He just stares at the drink and tries to remove the word “sex” from his brain while Louis’ hand is resting on his leg still.  
  
“Go on, then,” Louis pushes the drink closer to him, and Harry smirks, wrapping his lips tentatively around the straw and sucking. He swears he feels Louis’ grip tighten on his thigh, but he doesn’t allow himself to think too much about it.  
  
“S’it good?” Louis asks, nibbling at his bottom lips as if he has no other choice and reaching for his beer blindly, eyes glued to Harry and his pretty pink lips.  
  
Harry nods excitedly, taking another large gulp, “Yeah, you can barely taste the alcohol. It’s like a tropical party in my mouth.”  
  
Louis snorts and coughs down the sip of beer he had just taken, “You’re quite the dork, Harry Styles.”  
  
“Heeeeey,” Harry drags on, his eyebrows furrowing in true concern.  
  
“No, it’s cute. I think you’re cute. I mean-“ Louis thinks about trying to come back from that, but decides that it’s better to just leave it there. If Harry’s creeped out by his obvious crush, it’s best that he finds out before he’s too attached. Only, it’s already too late for that.  
  
“As long as I’m not weird,” Harry mumbles.  
  
Louis scoffs, “You’re not weird, Harry. Why would you think that?”  
  
Harry twists pieces of a napkin around his finger and doesn’t look at Louis, “Just always been told that I’m weird. I don’t know. I don’t like-“ Harry regroups his thoughts, and almost just changes the subject. Only, Louis always listens. He’s the only person that does, “Just at school, I don’t have friends or anything. Like I’m a loser, really, and no one likes me much.”  
  
Louis is honestly baffled by that, and he feels a burning anger rising within him, “You’ve got to be kidding me. I mean, I know you’re a bit shy and all, but you’re no fucking loser. Harry, you’re sweet, and funny, and so lovely. Losers don’t have a face like that, sweetheart. Maybe you just don’t have friends at school because you’re better than them.”  
  
After his miniature rant, Louis shrugs back on his stool, finally removing his hand from Harry’s thigh, realizing just how long it’s been there. Harry tries not to be obvious about his disappointment.  
  
“I’m not better than anyone, Lou. I’m just boring and weird,” Harry huffs, chugging down the last bit of the drink Niall made. It’s more delicious than he could have dreamed, and he’s considering ordering another one. Only, he can’t spend that much money. He doesn’t even want to know how much he’s already spending.  
  
“Harry,” Louis turns to face him and rests his feet on Harry’s stool, “Can you stop beating yourself up? You’re not boring. You’re not weird. You’re just... You’re Harry, and that’s my favorite thing about you.”  
  
Harry blushes for the millionth time that night, and finally looks Louis in the eyes, “Thank you.”  
  
He honestly feels like crying, because after years of being deserted, alone, and sad, Harry finally feels like he has a friend. A real friend. Someone who appreciates him more than he appreciates himself.  
  
“Hey,” Louis leans forward and whispers softly, the rest of the bar becoming more irrelevant than it already was, “Don’t thank me for being honest. I’m always honest.”  
  
Harry feels magnetized to Louis, leaning even closer to the smaller, yet older man, “I like that about you.”  
  
Louis smiles fondly and inches closer, so that his lips are hardly not touching Harry’s, “Yeah? What else do you like about me?”  
  
Harry giggles, “I like your laugh and the face you make when you’re calling someone out on their shit. I like your hair, and your voice, and the way you say my name. I like your bum, and holy shit, why am I saying this out loud? Louis, don’t hate me. That drink is stronger than-”  
  
“Christ, Harry,” Louis breathes, staying exactly in the same place, “I know you’re not dim-witted. What else can I do to let you know that I’m practically begging for a kiss?”  
  
Harry gulps, and doesn’t even think before he closes the space between them, his lips simply pressed to Louis’ for a moment before he even registers his own actions. Louis brings his hands to Harry’s neck, caressing his skin as he hums against Harry’s mouth. Louis’ the first to part his lips, his tongue gliding against Harry’s once before they both pull away.  
  
“Was that okay?” was the first thing to leave Harry’s mouth and Louis gives up, his head lolling onto Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re ridiculous, love,” Louis breathes into his neck.  
  
Harry’s hands casually rest on Louis’ waist, and he can’t deny how right it feels.  
  
“Hey, get a room,” Niall teases, retrieving Harry and Louis’ empty glasses.  
  
Louis flips him the bird and steps back, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, “Shut up, you nit. How much do we owe you?”  
  
Harry pulls his wallet out as well, but Louis snatches it before he can take anything out. Niall shakes his head and prints out the check, “Sixty three, forty.”  
  
Louis nods and hands him a card, turning to face Harry as Niall runs it.  
  
“You can’t honestly expect me to let you do that,” Harry scolds, taking his wallet back from Louis’ dainty hand.  
  
“I don’t care if you let me. I’m going to whether you like it or not. It’s your birthday, and you’re not going to pay. Niall,” Louis turns back to the bartender as he sets down the receipt, “Can you believe that it’s Harry’s birthday and he was just going to stay in?”  
  
Niall chuckles as he watches Louis try to calculate the tip in his head, “Yeah? It’s your eighteenth, right? Glad you came out, bud. It was nice meeting you.”  
  
Niall shakes Harry’s hand and turns back to the other side of the bar, “Hey!” he calls out, and it grows quiet, “It’s my friend, Harry’s eighteenth birthday. Let’s give him a good drunken Happy Birthday, yeah?”  
  
Harry blushes as the crowd hollers, and Louis knows that without looking at him. He wraps his arm around the boy’s waist, gripping his side as he stands next to him, beginning to sing.  
  
“Happy Birthday to you!” Louis rests his head on Harry shoulder, “Happy Birthday to you!”  
  
Harry presses a quick kiss to the top of Louis’ head as everyone continues to sing loudly, slurring many of the words together, “Happy Birthday, dear Harry!”  
  
Louis turns to watch Harry then, his voice overpowering everyone else’s in Harry’s mind, “Happy Birthday to you!”  
  
As everyone cheers, Louis lifts onto his toes and quickly pecks Harry’s smile, “Happy Birthday, love.”  
  
Almost immediately, everyone else is once again occupied, and Louis leans over to hug Niall over the bar, “Thanks, mate. I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
  
Niall nods, “Yeah, no problem. Have a good night, yeah?”  
  
He winks and Louis rolls his eyes, “Bye, Niall.”  
  
Harry smiles innocently, “Nice meeting you, Niall. Thank you for everything.”  
  
Niall pats him on the back, “Yeah, no problem. Now, go on. I’m sure Louis’ got an even better birthday present waiting for you at his place.”  
  
Harry begins to state that Louis didn’t know it was his birthday, and would therefore have no present, but Louis is already pulling him along, cursing Niall under his breath. Harry starts to understand what Niall meant.  
  
When they’re outside, Louis immediately shivers, only having a hoodie on that he brought with him to work. Harry shrugs off his coat without a second though, holding it open for Louis to slip into, “Here, take my coat. I’m actually pretty warm from the alcohol.”  
  
Louis starts to protest, but really can’t rationalize not wearing Harry’s coat, which smells just like him, and swallows Louis whole, “Thank you.”  
  
Harry nods and walks with his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit cold, even though he’ll never let Louis know that.  
  
“Do you want to come back to mine?” Louis asks casually, instantly following that with, “Not like Niall meant. I just live nearby, and it’s late. We could walk there, and like- I mean, you can- If you want. Just sleep.”  
  
Louis rolls his eyes at his inability to speak, and honestly what is this kid doing to him?  
  
“If you’re sure,” Harry grins, “I can sleep on the couch or floor, or wherever. I’m fine anywhere.”  
  
Louis shakes his head, “You’ll sleep in my bed, darling. There’s plenty of room, and it’s a cold night.”  
  
Louis wiggles his eyebrows teasingly and quickly adds, “If you want.”  
  
Harry giggles in excitement, reaching over and taking Louis’ hand in his, “Yeah, I do want.”  
  
...........  
  
“So,” Louis removes Harry’s coat and lays it on the nearest chair, “This is my flat. It’s not much, and it’s messy as hell, but I like it alright.”  
  
Harry steps inside, and just his presence makes the flat seem smaller. Harry’s just so much bigger than Louis, and it makes him feel like his home was made for hobbits.  
  
“I like it too,” Harry grins, kicking his shoes off and neatly placing them by the front door.  
  
Louis laughs and kicks his shoes somewhere in the room. He’s not sure where they land.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Louis asks and Harry thinks for a minute before responding with a quick ‘no’.  
  
“Alright,” Louis opens the door to his bedroom and nods for Harry to follow, “Here we are then. I’ll try to find you something to wear to bed, but everything is going to be small on you.”  
  
Harry laughs and sits down at the edge of Louis’ double bed. It’s small, but Harry thinks that they’ll have more than enough room, “I usually sleep naked, honestly, but I can just wear my boxers if that’s okay with you.”  
  
Louis gulps, wishing he could just request naked Harry in his bed instead, “Yeah, however you’re comfortable is fine.”  
  
Harry nods and just starts unbuttoning his pants. For the awkward shy kid that he is, he sure doesn’t hold back from stripping down to just his underwear. Louis has a hard time not staring. In fact, he’s not doing anything but watching Harry get undressed, noticing every part of his body that he wants to touch. He takes mental notes in case he ever has permission.  
  
“Do you usually sleep in pajamas?” Harry asks, snapping Louis out of his daze.  
  
“Um, not when I’m alone. I usually do when I have company,” Louis states, digging through his drawers for a pair of pants.  
  
“You don’t have to,” Harry shrugs, slipping under the unmade sheets on Louis’ bed.  
  
Louis can’t tell if that’s a request to just hurry up and get in bed, but he decides that he doesn’t have to patience to look for pants anymore anyways, “If you insist.”  
  
Louis climbs in next to Harry, laying on his back at first, then turning to face the boy who is already laying on his side.  
  
“Hi,” Harry whispers, smiling brightly and laying on his folded arms like a child.  
  
“Hi,” Louis responds, scooting closer so that their knees are touching.  
  
“Can I-“ Harry stutters, biting his lip, “Can I kiss you again? Like at the pub?”  
  
Louis feels like the air has been punched out of him and he just nods, reaching an arm out to touch Harry. His hand finds his bicep and he finds that as good a place as any to start with. Harry surges forward, pressing their chests together along with their lips. Harry wastes no time, interlocking their lips perfectly and pulling Louis closer to him, hands on his hips. Louis feels a tinging in the pit of his stomach when their bulges graze each other. It doesn’t help that a low grunt escapes Harry’s throat at that exact moment. The intense amount of sexual tension that has followed them home from the bar has had Louis half hard the entire time. He can only imagine that Harry, who he assumes is less experienced, is even harder.  
  
“Babe,” Louis murmurs, continuing to kiss Harry despite his better judgement. Harry simply hums in response, rolling onto Louis so that he’s pinned against the mattress, his hands trailing up and down Harry’s sides.  
  
“H-“ Louis pulls away, gasping for a moment as Harry pouts at him, “No, don’t pout. I just- We can’t do this-“  
  
Harry immediately moves off of Louis, utterly mortified.  
  
“God, Harry- that’s not what I meant. I just- We can’t tonight. You’re drunk, I’m drunk. I’ve learned that no one really makes the best decisions when they’re drunk.”  
  
Harry doesn’t answer, just faces the wall and cuddles his pillow. Louis thinks he might even see his shoulders rise and fall in defeat.  
Louis scoots closer, kissing Harry’s neck tenderly, “Do you really want that, darling?”  
  
Harry turns to face him again, nodding, but still pouting.  
  
“You want to have sex with me, Harry?”  
  
Harry blushes and nods again, slower this time.  
  
“I need to you to talk to me, Harry. We’re both adults here, okay? Tell me what you’re thinking, and how you feel.”  
  
“Alright, yeah,” Harry’s tone grows serious and he rests a hand on the curve of Louis’ hip. Harry’s find that to be one of his favorite parts of Louis’ body, “I want to have sex with you, Louis. I like you a lot. And I’ve liked you for a while, sober and all. I just- I was scared to tell you, or let you know. That’s all the alcohol’s done. It’s just made me brave.”  
  
Louis snickers, kissing Harry’s forehead, “Well, if you mean it, and you still feel that way in the morning, we’ll have as much sex as you want.”  
  
Harry physically gasps, “Are you- okay, yeah. I can wait until then.”  
  
Louis smiles fondly, knowing that Harry’s probably wondering how he’ll make it through the night with a boner, “Good. Just cuddles until then, yeah?”  
  
Harry nods as Louis nuzzles into his chest, wrapping his arms around Louis’ small frame, “Anything for you, Lou.”  
  
“Same for you, babe,” Louis grins happily.  
  
“Can I ask you something, then?” Harry yawns.  
  
“Of course,” Louis responds, skimming his hand up and down Harry’s chest.  
  
“Who’s Zayn?” and that is the last question Louis was expecting. He doesn’t let it bother him, though.  
  
“He’s my ex,” Louis admits, “We were together for two years.”  
  
The room is silent for a few moments, before Harry responds, “I’m sorry. What happened?”  
  
“He found someone who made him happier than I could,” Louis refuses to cry, even though he can still see Zayn and Liam in his head, fucking mindlessly on their couch. He burned that damn couch.  
  
“Well, for the record,” Harry’s voice is soft, nearby and gentle, “You make me happier than I’ve ever been.”  
  
Louis smiles appreciatively, remaining silent until he’s sure that Harry’s sleeping, “It’ll change one day.”  
  
.......  
  
Nothing could prepare Louis for what he wakes up to. Someone could have told Louis that he would be awoken with a pair of lips kissing down his length, and he’d still be shocked when it happened. Harry is under the sheets, fixed right between Louis’ legs. Louis jolts awake when he feels hears himself moan as Harry wraps his hand around his cock.  
  
“Fuck,” Louis stammers, covering his face with his hands.  
  
“Morning,” Harry chirps, pulling the covers down to expose his cheeky grin, “Hope I didn’t scare you.”  
  
Louis chuckles, “No, I’m quite the opposite of scared. Christ, you’re still sure about this, Harry?”  
  
Harry nods, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, “I’m positive. I’m sober, it’s like almost noon now, and I’m absolutely sure about this.”  
  
Louis groans and brushes back some of the untamed curls from Harry’s hair, “Alright. A promise is a promise.”  
  
Harry grins and disappears under the sheets again, slowly pumping Louis in his hand. He reappears shortly after, “But, you want this too, right?”  
  
Louis simply rolls his eyes, pushing Harry’s head back under the sheets, “Literally more than anything.”  
  
Harry smiles to himself as he brings Louis’ cock to his mouth, cautiously licking the tip. Louis shivers, and Harry imagines that to be a good thing, so he licks the tip again, tightening this grasp at the base of Louis’ cock.  
  
However embarrassing it may be, Louis has to stop Harry five seconds after he wraps his lips around him, sucking sharply and moaning in delight.  
  
“Harry,” Louis whimpers, pulling at the boy’s hair, “Baby, please.”  
  
Harry flips the covers down, exposing his swollen lips and his heated face, “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Louis chuckles ecstatically, “The opposite, really. I won’t last, love. C’mere.”  
  
Harry reluctantly joins Louis at the pillows, and Louis kicks off his boxers completely, “Tell me how you want it, sweetheart, and I’ll make sure it feels good.”  
  
Harry takes a deep breath, having a difficult time speaking so blatantly about sex, but he wants Louis to view him as mature, so he musters up enough courage to tell him, “I want you inside of me, Lou. That’s what I want.Just fair warning,” Harry swallows, “I’ve never done this before.”  
  
Louis’ mouth goes dry at that, and he finds himself rolling over and retrieving lube and a condom before he can actually respond, “I promise it’ll be good, H. Tell me if you want me to stop, and tell me what feels good. Just talk to me, alright?”  
  
Harry nods, laying on his back, waiting patiently for further instruction. Louis finds the flattest pillow he has and pats Harry’s hip so that he can place it under his bum.  
  
“I’m going to take off your boxers now, love, okay?” Louis asks, his fingers fitted under the elastic.  
  
Harry nods, and Louis just waits for actual words. “Yes, that’s good,” Harry gets out, his palms sweating, and his heart racing.  
  
Louis pulls Harry’s boxers down, inhaling shakily as his well-endowed cock falls flat onto his toned stomach, “Fuck,” Louis groans, noticing that Harry isn’t even fully hard yet, “It’d be a shame for that to never end up in my arse.”  
  
Harry blushes and turns his head shyly. Louis straddles his hips and brings one hand to Harry’s cheek, returning his gaze to him, “No shying away. Talk to me, and don’t be nervous.”  
  
Harry nods, “Yeah, okay. I want that, too. Just not this time. I’m scared I’ll hurt you.”  
  
Louis grins, “Then we’ll discuss it again later. For now, I’m going to open you up, alright? It’s going to be uncomfortable at first, but just talk to me, and tell me how it feels.”  
  
Harry nods, and immediately remembers Louis’ request for words, “Yes, I will.”  
  
Louis smiles proudly and opens the bottle of lube, drizzling a significant amount on three of his fingers. He brings them between Harry’s legs, sitting on his knees next to the boy sprawled out in his bed, “Knees up by you, love.”  
Harry obeys immediately, pulling his legs up and exposing his virgin hole. Louis bites his tongue as he brings his hand down, leaning over Harry as he does. “It’ll be a bit cold. Kiss me, yeah?” Harry doesn’t say anything; he just kisses Louis with all he has. Louis spreads the gel along his hole and feels Harry’s lips quiver when he firsts touches him.  
  
“I’m going to start with one finger and I’ll go slow. Just use your words; Don’t forget that,” Louis reminds him as he circles his entrance with one wet finger. Harry nods, and Louis allows that to be an acceptable answer this time as he prods one finger inside, swallowing Harry’s muffled gasps, kissing him intently.  
  
“You okay?” he whispers against Harry’s lips. Harry returns with a guttural moan, nodding and gulping.  
  
“Words, Harry. Please, I want to make sure you’re okay,” Louis begs, slowly pressing his finger in further.  
  
“Yeah, Lou, fuck,” Harry pants leaning up to suck a harsh bruise onto Louis’ neck, “I swear I’m okay; Just get on with it... Please.”  
  
Louis chuckles, beside himself with desire and disbelief that this is actually happening, “Alright, just tell me if-“  
  
“If it hurts or anything, I know; I promise I will,” Harry breathes out, holding his legs up under his thighs.  
  
Louis mutters an “okay” and brushes his middle finger along the sensitive skin around his index finger, feeling Harry tighten in anticipation.  
  
“Relax, sweetheart. You have to relax or it will hurt worse,” Louis murmurs, kissing the boys red bitten lips.  
  
“Yeah, okay. M’sorry,” Harry blushes, kissing back with more force to distract him from the foreign feeling between his legs.  
  
Once he finally relaxes, Louis moves his finger slowly, ensuring that Harry is ready for another. He knows how badly it can hurt when one isn’t prepped correctly. Zayn wasn’t one for being considerate. A lot of the time, he would come home high or drunk, and just pound into Louis without a second thought. He could never imagine doing something like that to Harry, which leaves him wondering how much Zayn ever loved him.  
  
But, now is not the time to contemplate his past shitty relationships, and he’s reminded of this by Harry’s soft whimpers that make him shudder.  
  
“You can go ahead,” Harry smirks cheekily, biting Louis’ lip briefly, “I’m not a china doll. I won’t break.”  
  
Louis kisses his cheek, beginning to feel a numbing pain in his cock as he begins to leak pre-come, “You might as well be. Just let me take care of you, baby.”  
  
Harry gives in, because no matter what he says, that’s all he wants. He wants to lay pliant while Louis takes care of him. He doesn’t want to think; he just wants to feel and experience. He can’t remember how long it’s been since he started wanting this. That’s a lie, though; he remembers the first time he saw Louis. And if he’s honest, that’s the first time he pictured this happening. He just can’t believe it. Louis has been a far off dream; a fairytale, and to have his finger inside of him, a second squeezing alongside it, feels like heaven.  
  
Louis takes his time, alternating between kissing Harry’s lips and whispering flattering words into his ear. By the time he has three fingers sliding easily into Harry, the younger boy is moaning breathlessly, nearly choking every time Louis’ fingers brush over his prostate.  
  
“Lou- Lou- Please, I need- Please, Lou,” Harry begs, gasping and gulping audibly.  
  
Louis’ never seen someone react this way to his touches. It makes him confident, and there’s really no stopping Louis when he’s confident.  
  
“Okay, love. Hold still, yeah?”  
  
Harry nods frantically, resting his legs on the bed, watching Louis tear open the condom wrapper.  
  
“Can I-“ Harry mumbles, taking a shaky breath, “Can I put it on for you?”  
  
Louis smiles fondly, watching Harry’s eyes, glassy and red, “Of course, love.”  
  
He hands the condom to Harry, who is shuffling to sit up. He looks up through hooded eyes at Louis, his mouth parted, weak noises escaping as he wraps a hand around Louis’ length, “You’re bigger than I expected.”  
  
Louis tries to laugh, but it comes out as more of a moan, “You thought I’d be small?”  
  
Harry shrugs and rolls the condom on slowly while staring into Louis’ eyes, “I don’t know. You’re small in general. I wouldn’t have cared, but like-“ he licks his lips seductively, “This just tops it all off. You’re officially perfect.”  
  
Louis chuckles at that, because he’s not that big to begin with, and he’s definitely not perfect, “That’s not true, love. Have you seen yourself?”  
  
Louis almost finds this conversation pointless, but any chance he gets to make Harry feel good about himself, he’ll take advantage of. He watches Harry intently as he lathers his own cock in lube.  
  
Harry shies away, falling back onto the pillow as Louis moves over him, holding his body over Harry’s, their skin not touching, “I mean it, Harry. You’re beautiful.”  
  
Louis leans down to kiss Harry’s lips, and when their dicks graze each other, they both shiver in anticipation.  
  
“How do you want me, Lou?” Harry groans against his lips, anxious and impatient.  
  
Louis settles his body against Harry’s and brushes his damp curls out of his face, “You’re perfect where you are. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Harry’s eyes are glistening and he grins nervously. He nods and fits his thighs around Louis’ waist as the older man adjusts himself to a comfortable position on his knees.  
  
As soon as Louis begins to press in, Harry hisses in discomfort, biting the inside of his cheek and hoping it isn’t obvious.  
  
“Harry, are you- you okay?” Louis speaks through gritted teeth, using all the willpower he has to stay put, just the tip stretching the boy’s rim.  
  
“Yeah, hurts, but... don’t stop,” Harry shakes, willing himself not to cry.  
  
Louis feels a burning guilt, but he knows better than anyone that Harry’s pain will subside. He just hates himself a bit for causing this boy any pain whatsoever. He gently presses in, slowly guiding his hips closer to Harry’s. He keeps his lips on Harry’s skin the entire time, distracting him and ensuring that he’ll be okay.  
  
Harry’s thoughts are quite opposite of Louis’. He just wants him to get on with it, because the thought alone of Louis being inside of him has been enough for him to get off to for a few months now. He just wants to feel every bit of this experience, even if it’s a bit painful at first. Only it isn’t for long; the dull ache fades as soon as Louis begins to thrust back, the friction burning cold within Harry, the generous amount lube Louis used allowing him to move with relative ease.  
  
The way Harry’s hands tremble is something he thought was only a result of over exaggeration in trashy pornos. But, now he realizes that it’s actually possible for ones body to just entirely take over. He doesn’t think he could turn back now even if he wanted to.  
  
Louis’ name rolls off Harry’s tongue as if his life depends on it, and Louis loves every second of it. His heart swells as he takes in where he is: in bed with Harry, his cock far up his arse as their orgasms swoop in and punch the life out of them. Louis collapses moments after Harry clenches around him, choking on air and cursing under his breath. Those curses sound like prayers to Louis, and he wishes he could record these noises in his mind, save them for a day when he’s alone.  
  
“Thank you,” is what Harry says when Louis is kissing his forehead. Louis tries not to actually laugh, but the thought of Harry thanking him after what they did is just laughable.  
  
“Thank you, darling. You were lovely. You’re splendid,” Louis purrs, his fingers gliding along Harry’s slick chest.  
  
And Harry’s passed out again before Louis can return with a damp washcloth. He wipes Harry’s forehead off first, beaming at the soft expression on the glowing boy’s face, and finally removes the pool of Harry’s own come from his stomach. Louis slips back into bed and sleeps better than he ever has in his entire life, Harry’s arm flung over his slender body comfortably.  
  
Both of them finally feel as if they belong. As if they matter.  
  
.........  
  
After the night of Harry’s birthday, the two of them are more inseparable than before. Harry stays over at Louis’ most nights. Sometimes he’ll show up late at night with red, tear-stained cheeks. Louis knows it means something has happened with his parents, but he doesn’t always ask. It has become somewhat of a routine. Louis makes them tea and popcorn while Harry picks out a film to pop in. They snog and cuddle plenty, but they also can’t keep their hands off of each other. The more comfortable they become with each other’s bodies, the better it all feels.  
  
One day, Louis is at work, honestly paying no attention to his job. He’s thinking a lot about how Harry looked when he left Louis’ flat this morning, his lips swollen and his eyes bright. He’s so beautiful when he’s happy.  
  
And he’s greeted by quite the opposite around break time. He doesn’t even realize Harry’s at the store until he hears Carol cooing after him, “Harry, dear. Are you alright?”  
  
Louis’ head snaps up and he’s met with teary eyes and choked sobs. Harry drops a large stuffed backpack on the floor next to his register and the man standing in front of Louis simply stares awkwardly.  
  
“Harry, baby,” Louis absently hands the man his change without another look his way, and shuts off his register light. He doesn’t even ask to take his break, but when he glances up, Carol is shooing him away and pointing for Perrie to take over. He picks up Harry’s bag and guides him to the back room, his hand resting on the small of his back.  
  
Once they’re alone in the back room, Harry slumps over onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis strokes his back and kisses his neck, whispering soft words and making gentle noises.  
  
When Harry’s sobs are few and far between, Louis leads him to the chairs and silently begs him to sit.  
  
“I told my parents about you,” Harry finally says, sniffling weakly, “They kicked me out.”  
  
Louis licks his lips, scooting closer to Harry, his arm slung around his waist, “Harry-“  
  
“No, Lou. I’m not sad. I don’t care about how they treat me anymore,” Harry assures, “I just- I’m scared. What do I do, Lou? I don’t have anywhere to go!”  
  
“Of course you do!” Louis keens, squeezing his shoulder, “You’re always welcome at mine, H.”  
  
“God, no, Lou. I couldn’t impose like that. It’s not why I came here. I just- I needed you. Like moral support; I wouldn’t ask that of you,” Harry insists, crying a bit again.  
  
“Harry, babe. Please, god. No, you wouldn’t impose. Stay with me, yeah?” Louis pleads, a small grin on his face, “I mean- I don’t know, H. I like you a lot, and what better way to get to know each other more than to share a bed? You’re always over anyway.”  
  
Harry smirks, blushing shyly, “Only temporary, yeah? I’ll get a job, and like proper move out before you know it. I don’t want to get in your hair.”  
  
Louis feels his heart drop, because he really would like Harry to stay with him forever; but, if this is what Harry needs, then that’s what he’ll get, “Yeah; temporary, darling.”  
  
Carol lets Louis leave early and he carries Harry’s bag home. He draws him a bath and cuddles him until Harry cries himself to sleep. It turns out that he really is sad.  
........  
  
Harry and Louis love every part of living together. Harry stays at home while Louis goes to school, slowly cleaning up the cluttered flat over time. He spends a lot of time at the grocery store while Louis’ working, bringing bagged lunches for them both.  
  
It’s one day in that break room that they know too well that Harry finally asks the question they’ve both been wondering, “What the hell are we, Lou?”  
  
Louis hums, not catching on right away, “What, love?”  
  
“Like, are we friends, or boyfriends, or like...” he trails off, not sure what the other options would be.  
  
Louis swallows a bite of his sandwich and reaches over to squeeze Harry’s thigh, “I’m crazy about you, H, and I don’t want anyone else.”  
  
And that seems to be enough for the both of them. Harry doesn’t stop calling Louis ‘boyfriend’ for a week. When they go to the pub later that night, he asks Niall for a beer for his ‘boyfriend’, and the way it rolls off his tongue always puts a smile on Harry’s face, and Harry’s smile is really contagious.  
  
.......  
  
“How about this one, Lou? You think I could be a groomer?” Harry asks while they’re in the break room eating twizzlers, Carol seated with them at the table this time.  
  
“Yeah, Harry. Do what you want, love,” Louis glances over his shoulder at the wanted ads in the paper. Harry has plenty of things scribbled out that require experience or a degree. He dropped out of college his last year, and he doesn’t plan on going back. He’s moved on with his life, however irresponsible it might be.  
  
“Harry dear,” Carol looks up from her phone, her eyebrows furrowed, “You’re here enough, you should be getting paid. Why don’t you work here? We need someone in the bakery.”  
  
Harry smiles excitedly, shifting his gaze between Louis and Carol, “You mean it?”  
  
She chuckles, taken aback by his thrill, “Yeah, honey. It’s full-time, though. Is that okay?”  
  
Harry jumps up, running over to hug the woman, taking her by complete surprise, “Yes! It’s perfect! I love to bake.”  
  
She giggles and packs up her lunch bag, throwing out her garbage, “You’ll start Monday morning, hon. Come to my office after Louis’ break to sign some papers.”  
  
Once she’s gone, Harry shrugs into Louis’ lap, noticing that he hasn’t said anything, “I promise I’ll still be home to cook dinner, Lou. I’ll still clean and everything.”  
  
Louis scoffs, pulling Harry down for a quick kiss, “You’re making me sound like a prick.”  
  
“God no, baby,” Harry refutes, “I love looking after the place and after you-“  
  
“Harry, I did survive without you at one point,” Louis teases and Harry scoffs.  
  
“Just barely,” he sticks his tongue out playfully, which Louis bites gently in return. They sit contently in silence for a while, Louis’ fingers twisting in Harry’s curls.  
  
“You know, with a full-time job, I can move out soon,” he says lowly, awaiting Louis reaction. He just hums in response. Harry continues when he gets no response, “What’s wrong, Lou?”  
  
“Nothing,” Louis shakes his head, immediately changing his mind, deciding not to lie, “No, not nothing. Do you have to leave?”  
  
Harry’s jaw drops, unsure of what to say, “What? I mean- Do you not want me to? I just hate to be a burden...”  
  
“Christ, Harry. Sweetheart, you’d have to be blind to not see how happy I am with you around. You fucking spoil me. Jesus, my mum is afraid that I’ll never visit again knowing how much I like your cooking. Harry, please-“ he breathes, kissing Harry’s shoulder briefly, “Don’t leave. Ever.”  
  
Harry blushes, turning to face Louis, straddling his lap, “Do you mean it? You’re sure?”  
  
Louis laughs in disbelief, “Yeah, I’m really sure. I fucking love you.”  
  
Harry simply smirks, not really surprised for once, “I love you, too. I just wanted you to say it first. I’d love to stay with you. I’ll cook and clean for you until you get sick of me.”  
  
Louis smiles brightly, the smile Harry loves with the wrinkles by his eyes, “This seems like a trap, Harry. I’ll never get sick of that,” he smiles cheekily, his hands trailing down Harry’s spine to his bum, “Or this.”  
  
Harry may or may not blow Louis under the table, but he sincerely hopes that they don’t have surveillance cameras back there.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate kudos and comments <3 sorry if there are mistakes... One day I'll fix all of my fics :/
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.harryisproudoflouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
